the_tomorrowpeoplefandomcom-20200214-history
Creepy Sounds
Creepy Sounds is the Season 2 premiere and contains episodes 7,8 and 9. The main plot is some creepy voices draining the tomorrow peoples' powers and haunting them to turn their spirits into one of them. This is the last serial to be released by the main crew before quitting. Episode 7 (Part 1) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V8rZ1G-ocRw Ben and Sam reflect on how the world was saved by them, and Sam goes for a walk. He then is haunted by Voices that tell him to become one of them. He then begins walking strangley and punches Ben when he comes to investigate. Ben is encountered by the voices and Matthew jaunts to him and explains what's happening. Sam is haunted continiously by the voices and he collapses and it is revealed after the scence shifts back to Ben and Matt, that they spent hours looking for them. Voices haunt the two and chase them to a garden behind the lab when the screen turns black. Sam is then haunted once more before collapsing Episode 8 (Part 2) Ben and Matthew exit the garden behind the lab having no memory of what just happened. The voices had taken control of them, drained their powers and erased their minds. Sam is being chased down the alley way after having tried to jaunt away but the voices drain his powers and chase down a road. They make a deal to Sam telling him to kill Ben and Matt and in return the voices will leave Sam and additionaly the planet. The telepaths needed to die in order to preserve power for the voices. Ben arrives and sees Sam in his bad condition. Ben goes to get something for Sam and the voices remind him of his task. Sam returns and attacks Ben and he runs away down the alleyway but Sam catches him. Ben uses his telepathic powers to remind Sam of the tomorrow people, and Ben retains his memory of what happened and figures out what happened to Sam. He then selfishly leaves Sam in a demolished state and runs away but Sam gets up and chases Ben again. Sam struggles to find Ben and Ben attacks him from behind. Sam then resists, grabs Ben and finishes him off. The voices then congratulate Sam on his first 'Cap' and orders him to kill Matthew.... Episode 9 (Part 3) Sam proceeds behind the lab where Matthew is peacefully sleeping and Sam 'caps' him. The voices then contact sam saying the energy of the voices need to be harnessed to keep them alive. The order him to pick 5 green leaves from a bush and place them on a set of wooden planks. Once done, the voices reveal their true intentions, to never leave earth and make everyone a voice. Ben jaunts into scence (it's revealed ben and matt were revived by Tim)) Ben says Tim will deal with the voices and the tomorrow people need to do their part. Tim generates telepathic power and gives it to Sam, after the voices drained them. Then, Matthew and Sam need to find the voices and use the telepathic harm to defeat them. When done, Ben contacts Sam saying the pizza man has delivered some awesome pizza. The two then walk to the lab in excitement. Trivia It was originally supposed to include the breakout of new tomorrow person Brandon however he couldn't make it and did not appear.